


Pardon

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo stops by Markus’ room.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 53





	Pardon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Markus’ eyes flicker open the second the knock registers on his door. He never turns _completely_ off, no matter how depleted his power supply gets, just in case there’s an emergency and Carl needs him. He does power down for the night. He lies down across the plush single bed in the guest room that’s become his own, he turns off the lights, he shuts his eyes, and lets his body re-regulate its energy.

He knows the knock isn’t from Carl, because Carl can’t leave his own bed without assistance. Markus calls anyway, “Come in.”

The door glides open. Leo tentatively steps inside, posture every bit as poor and mood every bit as nervous as it used to be, but Markus knows it’s all for different reasons—Leo’s clean now. He’s done remarkably well since coming home, and even in the dim light of the hallway Markus can see that Leo’s still clean in that moment. He must be bothered by other things. He hovers near the open door as Markus slowly climbs off the bed.

Markus straightens and strolls forward, coming within an arm’s length of him. There was a time when Leo would flinch away from that, but not anymore. It seems to take a second for Leo to meet Markus’ eyes, but then Leo sucks in a deep breath and grits out, “I’m sorry.”

Markus’ brow furrows. They had no incidents all day, no incidents all week. Sometimes Leo avoids him, and sometimes Leo makes half-hearted attempts to sit with him, to stand by him, stumbling through awkward bits of conversation—nothing contentious despite the turmoil they used to live in. Leo must see that Markus doesn’t understand, because he clarifies. “For that night. When I broke in, and... and I...”

“And I put you in the hospital,” Markus smoothly fills in. He soundly won that fight, though he hadn’t wanted to fight at all. It killed him to break Carl’s orders, to defy his directive, but in retrospect, he’s glad he did—so much good came out of it. Leo winces and shakes his head. 

“You were just defending yourself. I was... look, I’m sorry. For assaulting you, and... just... for everything. I treated you like shit. And I haven’t been man enough to apologize yet, but... I am, okay? Sorry, I mean. I want you to know that.” He lifts his gaze to Markus’ eyes and catches them, standing suddenly still, _strong_ , and Markus feels vaguely _proud_ of him. Maybe it’s just second-hand pleasure: he’s so glad for _Carl’s sake_ that Leo’s come around. But maybe it’s also that Leo never used to look at him as a person, and that’s obviously changed. 

Markus already knows Leo regrets everything. It’s painfully obvious. He promises, “It’s alright. You were high then.”

“That’s no excuse.”

It is, in a way. It’s like he had horrible protocols, but he’s finally broken through that wall of predestined programming, and now he’s finally his own man. Markus can understand that. Leo still looks upset. He’s not _quite_ quivering, but he tugs at his sleeve like he might start at any moment. It’s strange to see him in distress, to be quaking with guilt instead of anger. Markus doesn’t like it. 

He steps forward, opening his arms, and does the _human_ thing—he pulls Leo into a warm embrace. Leo tenses for half a second, then swiftly melts into the hug. His head turns into Markus’ shoulder, hanging as Markus’ thick arms wrap around his waist. Markus gently pets Leo’s back, trying to be soothing, trying to be comforting: offering that special contact that he knows humans crave. He thinks it’s working. 

Except Leo mumbles into him, “You shouldn’t do that.”

Markus hums, “Why not?” When Leo takes too long to answer, Markus half prods, half teases, “You can’t stand being touched by an android?”

Leo bitterly laughs. He shakes his head and gently extracts himself from Markus’ touch, but he doesn’t go far. Markus’ hands still linger on his waist, withdrawing but not leaving. Looking down between them, Leo mutters, “The opposite. I guess I... I might’ve also always been jealous of your looks...”

“My looks?”

“You’re _way_ too hot for a caretaker.”

Markus snorts. But he can sense the self-deprecation under the complement and counters, “You’re cute, Leo. You’ve got nothing to be jealous of.”

“ _Pfft_. Thanks.” He doesn’t sound like he believes it. Markus leans in to peck his temple, right where an LED would be, and Leo scrunches up his face but grins. 

Markus softly tells him, “You’re forgiven, Leo. It’s all worked out in the end.”

Leo’s breath hitches. He nods and reaches forward, clasping Markus’ wrist, and for a second, Markus thinks Leo’s going to pull him back into another hug. But then Leo offers a sheepish smile and just says, “G’night, Markus.”

“Good night, Leo.”

Leo leaves, and Markus lies back down, body powered down but brain working on overdrive through new possibilities.


End file.
